Spirited Episode 18: A Big Shock! K
(After the opening, Junko is on her phone looking at her recent messages. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops in shock as she looks at one text.) Andrea: Junko-chan, what's wrong? Junko (nervously): I-I-I-it's t-th-this text. Andrea: Who's it from? Junko (softly): Kokona-san. Andrea (gasps): Kokona?! (Junko nods.) Andrea: What does it say? Junko (reading text): It says "Ju-tan, come perform with me. Our fans are expecting us. Don't keep me waiting for you too long. ~Koko-chan". Andrea: Well, it seems like you have no choice but to go, Junko-chan. Junko: But I don't want to go, Andrea-chan. Andrea: I know, but you have to go. Junko: Okay. How about I make it our last concert since we're not friends anymore? Andrea: Okay, but are you going to make it permanent or temporary? Junko: I'll make it temporary and indefinite. Andrea: Okay, if it works for you. Junko: Okay, I'll go. Bye, Andrea-chan. Andrea: Bye, Junko-chan. (Junko leaves to go meet Kokona.) Kokona: Ju-tan. Junko: Koko-chan. Kokona (saccharinely smiles): Ju-tan~! I missed you SOOOOO much! *hugs Junko tightly, almost choking her* Junko (awkwardly smiles): M-me too. (thinking) I can't believe that I have to perform with her. I don't even like her anymore! Kokona: Ready to perform with me? Junko: O-of course, Koko-chan. (thinking) I can't wait to do my special performance after K & J's performance. I don't want to be around her anymore. Kokona: Great! Let's go! Junko: Okay. (The crowd arrives for K & J's performance. The lights suddenly go out and the crowd begins to panic. Then the stage is covered with smoke and dark red lights shine on a figure hidden by the smoke.) Kokona: I am a being of the dark! Behold the flames! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The crowd screams and some shout "Help us!" and "I'm scared!" One side of the stage has the smoke cleared and a white light shines on a figure.) Junko: I am a being of the light! I shall save the innocent people from those horrid flames! (The crowd cheers then they stop when the lights on the stage go out and the smoke covers the entire stage. A small red light is glowing and Kokona and Junko are shown on the top of a fire truck dressed as firefighters. They jump off the fire truck and take off their firefighter costumes to reveal their usual idol outfits.) (Cheers and shouts come from the crowd and K & J begin to speak.) K & J: Everyone, K & J has arrived! Kokona: K is for Kokona! I shall let you be seduced by the darkness! Junko (shakes her head): J is for Junko! I shall let you be amazed by the light! K & J: Girls of Darkness and Light! Junko: Fall in love with the light. Kokona: No, fall in love with the darkness. (The music plays and K & J begins to sing Reversible Ring.) Junko: Shukufuku no kane ringon♪ akakute amai ringo Hitokuchi kajireba hora kurakura mō toriko Kokona: Soko ni hizamazuke ware no tamashī ga uzuki kawakidasu nanji no na wo yobu Junko: Sasoimashou unmei no mukō Kokona: Yami to hikari mazaru konton Kokona and Junko: Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Kokona: Miwaku no debiru Junko: Hohoemi no enjeru Kokona and Junko: Futari otome wo shiruse Kokona: Ura to omote Junko: Kimi to watashi Kokona: Ware to nanji Junko: Itsuwari kisu Kokona and Junko: Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Junko: Kowagarazu ni Kokona: Mi wo yudane oide Junko: Debiru enjeru Kokona: Debiru enjeru Kokona and Junko: Futari otome wo aise (K & J dance until the song ends. Then the crowd burst into loud cheers and applause as some shout how great K & J is.) (Junko sneaks away from Kokona to change into a different outfit and sneaks onto the stage by herself.) (Junko is wearing a beautiful white and silver dress with a little silver tiara. The crowd gasps in surprise as they never seen Junko perform by herself before. Two voices cheer for Junko, Ueno-sensei and Akiko. Spirited 6 then cheers for Junko while Toshiko just claps.) Ueno-sensei: Junko-chan! You look beautiful! Akiko: Junko-chan! Ganbatte! Hayate: Junko-chan, do well! Alfonso: ¡Vaya Junko! Go, Junko, go! Fumiya: Junko-chan, Junko-chan! Andrea: Junko-chan, you can do it! Taylor: You're going to do great, Junko! Martha: Junko, you can do it! Junko: Everyone, I have something to say. This will be the last time I will perform in K & J. K & J will be on hiatus until further notice. (The crowd gasps and some beg for her not to do it.) Junko: I know you're sad, but Kokona-san and I are not friends anymore. That's why I'm breaking the duo up. But maybe K & J will perform once again someday. It's just not today, that's all. I'll be singing a song that perfectly fits this concert. It's called See You Topmorrow. (The crowd claps and cheers before quieting down to let Junko sing.) Junko: "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte Muri ni waratte samishiku natte Kousaten shingou tooku no kurakushon Shiranai dareka no warai au koe Kyou wa hitori de aruku kayoi nareta machi Demo itsumo yori mo nandaka Jibun ga chotto chiisaku omoeru yo "Sore ja mata ne" tte te o futte Egao tsukutte samishiku natte Honto wa mada hanashi tarinai kedo "Sore ja mata ne" tte kotoba tte Mata aeru tte uso o tsuite Itsumo doori no egao de iu yo "Mata ashita" (The crowd loudly cheered after Junko finishes singing. She waves to the crowd with a smile on her face.) Junko: Thank you so much, everyone! This may be good-bye now, but I'll see you again "tomorrow". (Then the scene shows Spirited 6 and Toshiko congratulating Junko. Then Kokona approaches the group with a furious look on her face.) Kokona: How dare you do this to me, Junko-chan?! Junko: Kokona-san, I had to do this. Kokona: Now you didn't! Junko: Yes, I did. I don't want to lie to the fans. Kokona: Who cares?! They're a bunch of stupid fools who watch anything we do! (The fans then appear with angry, insulted looks on their faces.) Fans: What did you just say?! Kokona: You're just a bunch of stupid fools! Fans: Koko-chan, how dare you?! Have a heart! Kokona: I threw it away just like Junko-chan threw our unit away! I sold my soul just like Junko-chan sold our friendship! *storms off* Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder